


Kingdings Drabble

by Mattie_the_Pand0rk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Deflowering, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Tickling, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie_the_Pand0rk/pseuds/Mattie_the_Pand0rk
Summary: Okay I'm far from done with Undertail stuff. Have some shameless Kingdings featuring Asgore and my Gaster "OC", Aster. WOO!This is a fic where Aster loses his virginity :) Enjoy you filthy fucking sinners~





	Kingdings Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you all know-- Aster is indeed a Lich type monster, and is skeletal with his skin stretched tightly over his bony frame pre-CORE incident. And he was also WAY less confident back then as well, and he had one HELL of a speech impediment. (the gap in his two front teeth didn't help matters)

Aster fidgets and picks at his cuticles nervously as he sits precariously on the edge of Asgore’s king-sized bed. Shirtless and feeling exposed, he is also kicking himself for not wearing a better pair of boxer-briefs. Asgore slips in beside him, wrapping one of his massive arms around Gaster’s slim figure. The king takes the man’s hand in his to stop him from picking and smooths over his bony wrist with his thumb. “Gaster. You seem nervous, what’s the matter?”

  
“I-I ahm.. I n-never….” Aster’s anxiety is making it hard for him not to lisp or stammer. Was this even a good idea?

  
“Never what, Gaster?” Asgore’s voice is kept low. He’s comforting and encouraging Aster to finish his thought.

  
“I’ve nev-never been with annnny-anyone before. This ahm… ahm this is my ffffirst time.” Admitting that to the handsomest Monster in the Underground, admitting that to the King of Monsters… that’s not even the hardest step. The hardest step is getting over his terrible stage fright.

“Golly, you’re really nervous! It’s okay, Gaster. We can take this slowly. Or we don’t even have to do anything at all!” Asgore chirps lightly as he slips Aster’s glasses off his face carefully. He sets them aside on the night stand gingerly before snuggling back up to the Lich with a kiss to his cheek. His mustache tickles Aster’s freckled cheek, and he giggles in response. “Did that tickle? What about...this?” Asgore giggles too, peppering feather-light kisses all over Aster’s face. Aster giggles and snorts more as the King pulls him down onto his back to barrage his entire exposed body with his kisses. Aster is howling in laughter and wheezing up a storm so rough it sounds almost like an asthma attack. 

“S-S-Sire! Ahahahaha, please, Mercy! Mercy!” he begs behind his hooting while he writhes under Asgore’s arm. 

The Goat Monster breaks the chain of tickling to steal a heated but sweet kiss on the lips from the Royal Scientist. Aster moans as the lip-locking deepens, and he wraps his arms around Asgore’s neck. He’s still trembling anxiously, but it’s significantly less from the distraction provided. Whimpers dance out of Aster’s lips as they try to find purchase on Asgore’s, and he adjusts himself over the lanky man, effectively caging him on the bed. Aster’s chest rises and falls with his erratic breaths. He tries to grasp onto anything he can to ground himself, which happens to be Asgore’s ear. He can’t seem to help but rub the fuzziness between his fingers. It makes Asgore purr a little, goading him to only push the kiss further.

Aster moans and whimpers when Asgore moves his lips down to his jaw, then to his neck and back up again. “A-a-ah… S-Sire…” 

“Gaster…” Asgore sighs, the back of his paw petting his blushing cheek. “Gaster, do you want me to continue?”

“P-Please, Sire. Please, go on!” Aster begs sweetly, entwining his fingers with Asgore’s long blonde locks.

Asgore starts again with more kisses, worshiping every little inch of Aster’s small, almost skeletal frame. He frowns. He apparently isn’t eating when Asgore reminds him. He’ll have to get on that later. For now, he lays a kiss over the ribs he can see, and down Aster’s midline to the waistband of his underwear. Asgore hooks a claw carefully under the elastic to tug it down, nuzzling his sharp hip bones. When his erection is revealed, the goat pauses in shock. “Oh! What an interesting thing here!”

Asgore pokes at Aster’s firm and knotted shaft. It’s just about as long as Asgore’s hand from wrist to the tip of his middle finger, and throbbing deep purple from arousal. With a gentle squeeze to the knot nearest the hilt, a loud mewl is forced from Aster. He doesn’t wait for the Lich to calm; he grips the shaft firmly and leans down to kiss the head, already smeared with precum.

“Awwh!! **Sire**!!” Aster bucks into the King’s mouth. 

Asgore slowly bobs his head down into Aster’s cock, stroking the girth in varying strength. His other hand explores his body, fondles his sack, and finds Aster’s rear entrance with ease. Though he teases, he does not penetrate yet. No, he wants to wait for just the right moment.

Aster can’t help but buck lightly against the king’s stroking, his moans getting louder and a little higher as he already nears what will be his first climax with someone. “S-Sire… Sire I feel… I feel...” he moans, his fingers gripping Asgore’s hair a little bit tighter. Asgore  moves his head and tongue more quickly while teasing his opening and rubbing  is sack tenderly.  A moan from Asgore’s throat tickles the head of Aster’s cock, and it makes him keen and writhe a bit. Tears prick Aster’s eyes in his desperation to keep cool and maintain some sort of control. Since when was he so sensitive?  With another twitch, the Monster King withdraws his tongue and backs away, still stroking Aster’s shaft.  


“Are you close, Gaster?” Asgore purrs lightly. He’s gazing down at the mess his scientist has become in just a short time, and grins gleefully.

“Yes, Sire, yes! Aagh… Ah… Mmm—I-Ah-I’m--” Aster cries out as his body convulses with such a strong orgasm. His essence spills down Asgore’s fingers and onto the Lich’s belly. He hides his face behind his hands and sobs, feeling overwhelmed and embarrassed that he’s made such a mess in front of the King. 

Asgore uses what is on his fingers to lube up Aster’s entrance while he’s distracted, making quick work of getting to stretch him out finally. He’ll need a lot for what Asgore is planning to accomplish tonight. “ Golly. Are you okay, Gaster? Is it too much?” He pauses, fingertip barely inside of him at this point. Aster just whimpers, still hiding his face. He’s not sure what to make of this, he’s never felt so overstimulated in such a short time.  Asgore hesitates. He’s never seen him cry so much before. “Gaster. Come on, you have to tell me.” 

“Nnnn… no, Sire. Iiiit. It’s not toooo. Too much. I’m jusssst. J-Jussst. Not used toooo...this.” He is still twitching and whining, but he slowly takes his hands from his face to look at his King. Asgore reaches to wipe away one of the tears still left in Aster’s eye. He wants to move against the finger stretching him out, but he is a little nervous about it. It wiggles a little and makes Aster moan and seize up, and Asgore chuckles. Aster bites his lip and bucks just a little, finding himself absolutely needing **more**. He feels so vulnerable, but it feels so right with his King being the one to witness it. No. Not witness—he’s **causing** this vulnerability. And he loves it. “P-P-Please… Pleas-sse, S-Sire. I w-want more...” 

Asgore blinks. “ You  want me to go deeper?” Aster cries out, bucking more into his hand. “Very well. Ready?” He nods, but he certainly isn’t ready for his whole finger to stretch him out so nicely. And definitely not when he starts pumping his hand, and curling inside of him. Faster and faster…  Asgore is giggling as he watches his most trusted advisor and lover comes undone with his hands alone. It’s only minutes before the Lich Monster cums again, convulsing with the shock. “Oh, ho, ho! Seems you weren’t ready~” He  chortles and withdraws his finger for a moment, reaching up to the night stand for a bottle of lube he hid in a drawer. “ This should help!” 

Aster squeals when the cool gel drips on his hot skin and recoils a little.  What is he doing, checking his temperature? Aster’s blush spreads from his face down to his body, colouring him a bright purple against his paper-white skin.  Toes curling, he braces for what’s to come next as Asgore lifts one of his legs over his shoulder and positions himself for a better view of Aster’s form. He feels something thick, hot, blunt against his opening. Asgore is grunting…  Is that his--? “S-Sire… Sire, w-wait weren’t you going to stretch me more?” Aster begs. 

Asgore shakes his head and rubs Aster’s thigh pressed against his fuzzy chest. “I’ll go slow at first, Gaster. Relax.”  Whimpering nervously, Aster tries his best to relax on his command. “Easy...” Asgore warns gently, pushing forward into him. The head  pops in with a quick thrust, and makes Aster cry out and grasp the sheets desperately to keep himself still. The King falters forward and lightly bleats while he waits for Aster to adjust before beginning again. Twitch after twitch, he buries himself deeper, his massive shaft throbbing and pulsing in need. His paw wraps around the ankle over his shoulder and grips it as he finally comes to a hilt. There’s now a prominent bump in Aster’s belly, marking exactly how deep Asgore is inside of him. Upon seeing it, Aster groans and lays a hand over it, squeezing and pressing it down curiously. It makes both of them twitch. 

“S-Siiiire…. Siiire, mm, it’s really… really tight,” he whines.

Asgore lays his other paw on Aster’s cheek and rubs his thumb over it tenderly. “I know… it feels good, doesn’t it, Gaster?” Wasting no time, he begins thrusting. It’s slow, striking Aster deep into his core. Aster cries a little louder with each movement, his  superior touching him so gently in a display of affection that flusters him  with the contrast of the violent domination coming from his cock. The king-size bed is rocking violently with Asgore’s movements as he continues to move faster. Harder. He can feel himself rising, getting ever closer to his own climax. Soft ble a ts and grunts escape his lips  while he looks upon the man under him coming undone. 

Aster’s tears come back, flowing freely, chest heaving, clawing and gripping at anything he can desperately. “S-Sire! Sire! It’s too much! Too much!” He gasps. His eyes flicker down to the  bump in his stomach, making him shudder and cry harder. Confusing—It’s scary, but it feels so, so good. He’s never felt so full, so whole. Asgore continues to lay into him, bending over him more and flexing Aster’s leg back for a deeper angle. Every feeling he has ever felt, and some things he hasn’t, shimmer through his body all at the same time with every hilt.  He briefly wonders if this is true ecstasy.

A sgore musters all of his Boss Monster energy into his speed, thrashing into Aster as he is seconds from release. He pulls Aster up and presses him to his body, crushing him almost in half as he pushes him to the base of his massive shaft. He holds him tightly in a bear hug, one hand on the back of his head and the other arm wrapped around his body . A torrent of hot cum fills the helpless man.  After a few moments of  cooldown, Asgore lays Aster down on his back again, slowly helping him to put his leg in a more comfortable position at his side. His cock slips out, and causes Aste r to cum from being overly sensitive to pretty much every feeling. The Lich becomes a limp noodle from the overstimulation,  the mess, the absolute bliss , twitching and drooling from the King’s ministrations. He doesn’t even care that he’s made a mess on his sheets at this point—he can’t even dredge up a thought to say a word to him. Sighing, Asgore moves out from between Aster’s legs and instead curls around the temporarily broken man. 

“Would you like some tea, Gaster?” Asgore bubbles.

Hazily, Aster looks up at the hulking goat Monster. It takes him a moment to process and respond. “Mmngh… puh-haps… nn… a bi’...” He’s going to need a few days off from the labs, he thinks. 


End file.
